


Fights

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 9.“I never meant to hurt you.”
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Fights

Y/N winces at the sound of broken glass, wrapping her coat around her tighter. The cold air, making an appearance.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Her father says from inside the house.

His sentence is followed by more glass breaking, “Well, you should’ve thought of that before you went and put your dick inside someone else!” Her mother screams.

Seeing EZ outside listening to screaming words of her parents, she smiles apologetically at the man. “Sorry if this keeping you up.”

EZ eyes lower until they meet hers, a smile growing on his face as he sees the girl. “It’s fine. Can’t sleep anyways.”

She nods, getting up from the porch to go stand on the sidewalk where he is.

“I thought you moved out?” EZ asks, his father having mentioned it to him.

Y/N shrugs, “I did, but I still stop by a lot to see them, stay the night when I do.”

“You gonna be able to sleep there tonight?”

She shakes her head, “I probably could, but I’m not dealing with either of them right now.” She takes her car keys out of her pockets, starting the short walk to her car. “I’ll see you around, EZ.”


End file.
